A Silent Wish
by Yukio Valerie
Summary: Hanya satu dari ribuan kisah sepasang anak manusia. Tentang arti pentingnya sebuah kepercayaan dan kesetiaan. Tentang cinta dan juga harapan. / "Kau tak percaya padaku?"/ "Aku percaya, tapi..." / "Uchiha Sasuke, yoroshiku." / "Haruno Sakura desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." / Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV. AU. Enjoy it...


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Fanfic© Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**A Silent Wish**

**By: Yukio Valerie**

**Dedicated for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV**

**.**

**Happy reading~ ~ ~**

**.**

**.**

"_The best proof of love is trust."_

—_Joyce Brother—_

**.**

**.**

Di satu hari di akhir musim semi, saat matahari bersinar lembut dan awan putih berarak dengan santai. Di bawah pohon Sakura yang menggugurkan tiap helai bunganya, Haruno Sakura terpekur seorang diri. Terdiam, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Di sisi kanan tubuhnya, terdapat sebuah nampan yang digunakan sebagai alas setoples kue kering dan segelas jus jeruk. Menikmati suasana musim semi yang bersahabat, Sakura memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu senggangnya di luar ruangan. Mungkin saja ia bisa mendapatkan inspirasi untuk bahan tulisannya. Ah ya, gadis yang identik dengan musim semi ini memang memiliki hobi menulis. Meskipun begitu…

"GAAAAH!" Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia memandangi layar laptop dipangkuannya tanpa hasil. Layar yang menyala menampilkan lembar aplikasi _Microsoft word _yang masih bersih. Otaknya masih memikirkan apa yang harus ia tulis siang ini.

'_Oh, apa yang aku harapkan? Bertingkah seolah-olah penulis profesional yang nyaris kekeringan ide?'_ Sakura membatin. Ia lantas mengambil gelas di samping kanannya dan meneguk jus jeruk tersebut dengan sedikit brutal.

"Yo, _Imotou_!"

"UHUK!"

Sebuah tepukan cukup keras di bahu kirinya membuat Sakura tersedak. Kaos bagian depan Sakura yang sialnya berwarna putih kini terhias noda dengan indahnya. Begitu Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, pengacau itu sedang menggaruk kepala merahnya dan tersenyum dengan lidah yang terjulur keluar.

"Maaf~ lain kali aku akan hati-hati," ujar Sasori sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan biru yang ia ambil dari saku celananya.

"_Nii-chan_ nyebelin. Kaosku jadi kotor nih. Untung aja nggak kena laptopku."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan mengembalikan gelas ke nampan kemudian membersihkan noda basah tersebut dengan sapu tangan yang disodorkan Sasori.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukan urusan _Nii-chan_." Sakura menjawab ketus.

"Ketus banget," cibir Sasori.

"Cuci dulu baru kembalikan padaku," lanjutnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya saat Sakura menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya.

Sakura mendengus kemudian memandang kakaknya yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Sasori menyisir rambut merah tuanya dengan jemari tangannya, kemudian merapikan jaket baseball hitam dengan _strip_ merah yang dikenakannya. Melihat itu, alis merah muda Sakura terangkat.

"Jadi, apa ada yang spesial hari ini? _Nii-chan_ terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya."

Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap adik semata wayangnya dengan mata berkilat senang.

"Ra-ha-si-a. Anak kecil main sama laptop aja."

Sasori mengacak rambut _softpink_ Sakura yang disambut teriakan protes dari Sang korban.

"_Nii-chan_! Jangan merusak rambutku," protes Sakura sembari menyingkirkan tangan Sasori dari atas kepalanya.

Sasori tergelak. Sedangkan Sakura mendengus. "Bilang aja mau kencan. Pakai rahasia-rahasiaan segala."

"Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _Nii-chan_!" Sakura melempar tatapan galak ke arah Sasori yang kini makin mengeraskan tawanya.

"Huh! Aku jadi penasaran dengan kekasih _Nii-chan_. Mungkin aku harus ikut pergi."

"Nggak boleh!"

Tubuh Sakura sedikit berjingkat mendengar reaksi spontan dari Sasori. Sakura menatap wajah Sasori dan tawanya pun pecah.

"Hahaha, aku bercanda. Tapi lain kali _Nii-chan_ harus bawa dia ya, aku hanya ingin memastikan apa dia memang perempuan."

Sasori menjitak kepala Sakura dengan gemas. "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, _imotou_. Kau pikir _nii-chan_mu yang keren ini segitu tidak lakunya sampai harus memacari seorang pria, eh?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahu. "Siapa yang tahu."

"Ck. Cepat cari pacar sana. Biar nggak pacaran sama laptop mulu," ujar Sasori kemudian melangkah menuju garasi. Tak lama kemudian, sosoknya keluar dengan mengendarai motor merah kesayangannya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon di belakangnya. Menatap punggung kakaknya yang keluar gerbang rumah mereka.

"… Pasti enak."

Sakura tersenyum dengan sedikit pahit mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Kapan ya aku bisa jalan berdua dengan seorang kekasih." Sakura bergumam, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh tersebut. Tangannya mencomot kue kering dalam toples dan melahapnya bulat-bulat kemudian kembali fokus pada laptop putih kesayangannya.

'_Sepertinya kamu yang akan menjadi rekanku untuk sementara waktu ini,' _batin Sakura menatap laptop miliknya. Gadis itu mencoba kembali mengkonsentrasikan pikiran untuk sekedar mengetikkan setidaknya satu atau dua kalimat di lembar _Microsoft word _yang masih bersih.

Haruno Sakura adalah putri bungsu dari keluarga Haruno yang merupakan Pemilik Rumah Sakit Swasta terbesar di Tokyo. Tidak seperti kebanyakan remaja seusianya yang lebih suka jalan keluar dan bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman sepermainan, berkencan dengan kekasih, ataupun berfoya-foya ke berbagai tempat hiburan, Sejak kecil Sakura lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku, menulis, atau berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit untuk membantu ayahnya yang saat ini menjadi dokter di tempat itu. Meski begitu, Sakura tak akan menolak ajakan teman dekatnya seperti Ino atau Hinata yang mengajaknya keluar di akhir pekan.

Tetapi sekarang, diusianya yang menginjak remaja –18 tahun, Sakura juga ingin merasakan rasanya memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan lawan jenis. Apalagi sejak dua bulan terakhir ini, Sasori dengan persetujuan sepihaknya menjadikan Sakura sebagai pendengar setia curhatan lelaki itu tentang kekasihnya. Dalam hati, putri bungsu keluarga Haruno ini merasa iri dengan kakaknya.

Sakura bukannya tidak laku. Dengan rambut merah muda sebahu, mata besar yang berwarna hijau cemerlang, bibir mungil berwarna _pink_ lembut dan otak yang cerdas, membuat Sakura menjadi salah satu mahasiswi popular di Kampusnya. Apalagi dengan sifat ramah dan cerianya membuat banyak lelaki mencoba mendekati gadis manis itu. Tapi karena beberapa alasan, Sakura tidak pernah merasa ingin menanggapinya.

Ping!

Denting pendek dari laptopnya membuat fokus Sakura kembali. Matanya menangkap satu warna merah yang muncul di akun situs jejaring sosial miliknya. Ada satu pesan masuk. Sakura segera beralih dari _Microsoft word _ke satu _tab_ yang menampilkan situs jejaring sosial yang ia buka. Sakura segera membuka satu pesan yang baru masuk.

Satu nama yang tertulis di layar mampu menerbitkan satu senyuman kecil di bibir Sakura. Masih dengan senyum yang melekat di bibirnya, jemari Sakura dengan lincah mengetik kata demi kata sebagai balasan untuk sang pengirim pesan.

Ah, mungkin ini salah satu alasan kenapa gadis musim semi itu enggan menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda-pemuda diluar sana yang mengejarnya.

Mungkin saja.

**.**

**A Silent Wish**

**.**

Musim semi akan segera berakhir dan digantikan oleh musim panas yang membakar kulit. Terlihat dari beberapa hari terakhir ini, Hujan lebih sering mengguyur kota Tokyo. Begitupun dengan sore ini. Semenjak siang tadi, hujan terus saja membasahi kota Tokyo.

"_Kaa-san_, lihat Sakura nggak?" Kepala merah Sasori melongok ke dapur, tempat Mebuki tengah membuat camilan kecil seorang diri. Wanita yang masih tampak cantik di usisanya yang sudah menginjak 43 tahun itu menoleh ke arah Sasori.

"Sepertinya sedang di teras depan, Sasori-_kun_."

"Terima kasih, _Kaa-san_," ujar Sasori. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke teras depan dan Sasori akhirnya menemukannya. Gadis itu tengah duduk bersila di atas kursi. Tak ketinggalan laptop putih yang bertengger di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Sakura." Sasori menghampiri adiknya yang lagi-lagi tengah asyik sendiri di depan laptop kesayangannya.

"Eh? _Nii-chan, _ada apa_?_" Sakura mendongak, sepertinya baru menyadari kalau ada orang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Malam ini ikut _Nii-chan _ke pesta ulang tahun Deidara ya? Kamu kosong, 'kan?" ulang Sasori.

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. "Maaf _Nii-chan_. Aku nggak bisa nemenin _Nii-chan_ pergi. Malam ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang," jelasnya.

Sasori sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Ohh, yasudah."

Sasori bergeser mendekat ke Sakura dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping adiknya.

"Kasih tahu kakakmu ini dong, siapa orang yang mau kamu temui?"

"A-aku tidak berkata akan bertemu seseorang. Aku hanya bilang aku ada janji dengan seseorang!"

Sakura tampak gelagapan dan menghindari tatapan Sasori. Sasori menyilangkan lengannya, menggangguk, lalu berkata, "Ah… Aku penasaran apa yang membuat _imotou_-ku terlihat semakin ceria akhir-akhir ini. Jadi akhirnya Sakura dapat pacar, hm?"

"Eng-enggak kayak gitu!"

Pipi Sakura memerah. Gadis itu terbatuk guna menutupi rasa groginya. Iris _emerald-_nya melirik malu-malu pada Sasori.

"Apa aku benar-benar terlihat berbeda?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan malu-malu dari adiknya, Sasori menahan senyumannya. Sasori menaruh telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di bawah dagu. Ingin hati memasang pose keren di depan adiknya, sayangnya Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kamu masih suka berlarian keliling komplek hanya memakai popok."

—Di momen ini, Sakura tak segan-segan mencubit lengan atas kakaknya.

"Aku nggak seperti itu!" protes Sakura yang membuat Sasori terbahak. Pemuda itu berdehem saat melihat wajah murka Sakura kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sejak kecil kamu memang anak yang pemalu. Kamu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan setumpuk buku-buku. Jarang sekali aku melihatmu bermain bersama teman-teman seusiamu."

"Aku masih sering bermain dengan Ino dan Hinata," gumam Sakura tak terima.

"_Nii-chan_ tahu. Tapi tetap saja, waktu itu _nii-chan_ pikir kamu sedikit terlalu serius. Tapi kemudian, musim semi ini, aku melihatmu sedikit berubah. Kamu lebih ceria. Bukan berarti selama ini kamu tidak terlihat ceria," tambah Sasori saat melihat adiknya akan melayangkan protes lagi.

Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi… akhir-akhir ini rasanya atmosfer di sekelilingmu terasa lebih cerah, apalagi saat berada di depan laptopmu."

"Be-begitukah?"

"Yep!" Sasori mengangguk mantap dan menatap Sakura dengan sorot penuh keingintahuan dari sepasang iris _hazel_ miliknya.

"Jadi, siapa dia? Aku kenal tidak?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Hmm…. Lain kali bawa dia ke sini, okey?" pinta Sasori dengan satu kerlingan jahil.

"Nggak kayak gitu, _Nii-chan_!" nada suara Sakura naik satu oktaf. Gadis itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Jemarinya memainkan ujung bajunya –kebiasaan tiap kali ia merasa gugup dan malu. "Ini masih yah... satu arah... lagipula…"

'_Lagipula aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Kami pun hanya dekat lewat dunia maya,_' tambah Sakura dalam hati.

"Lagipula?"

"Lagipula… ia benar-benar orang yang aneh dan misterius," ucap Sakura dengan kedua matanya merenung ke kejauhan. Senyum lembut terlihat di bibirnya. Ingatannya kembali ke tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat salju terakhir jatuh dan kuncup bunga Sakura mulai tumbuh.

.

**A Silent Wish**

.

Perkenalan pertama Sakura dengan sosok itu lewat situs jejaring sosial yang sering ia kunjungi. Sakura masih ingat, meski musim dingin telah berakhir, udara dingin masih enggan untuk pergi. Kala itu, Sakura membuat secangkir kopi untuk menghangatkan badannya dan akibatnya, ia terjaga sampai tengah malam. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membunuh waktunya dengan bermain di dunia maya. Sakura segera memasukkan ID dan passwordnya setelah membuka laman salah satu situs jejaring sosial yang popular di kalangan remaja akhir-akhir ini. Dahi Sakura mengernyit saat mendapati ada satu nama di kolom _chat_-nya.

'_Tumben ada yang online tengah malam begini,' _batin Sakura.

Iseng, Sakura menyapa duluan. Ia cukup kaget saat mendapati balasan singkat dari lawannya. Hanya satu kata yang terdiri dari dua hurup tanpa arti.

**Hn.**

Kesan pertama yang kurang menyenangkan. Merasa tergelitik, Sakura membuka profil orang itu.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**France, Paris.**

Hanya itu info yang dia dapat.

"Lelaki ini misterius. Menarik," gumam Sakura.

Hingga beberapa jam ke depan, obrolan itu terus berlanjut. Mungkin tidak bisa disebut obrolan karena pada kenyataanya Sakura-lah yang banyak bercerita dan pemuda itu hanya menanggapinya dengan beberapa kata. Tak jarang kata-kata menyebalkan dari pemuda itu membuat Sakura jengkel. Kadang pemuda itu juga bersikap cuek dan dingin. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura menikmati waktu yang ia habiskan untuk mengobrol dengan pemuda itu. Meski itu hanya berupa tanggapan "Hn" darinya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, hubungan mereka semakin akrab. Saling bertukar nomor ponsel dan saling berkirim pesan dari yang penting sampai yang tidak penting. Seperti ucapan selamat tidur yang ia terima semalam. Sakura merasa kini hubungannya dengan pemuda itu benar-benar seperti kekas—

Sampai disini, Sakura langsung memutus pemikiran itu dengan paksa. Ia belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sampai sekarang. Perasaan yang belum pernah Sakura rasakan saat berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan. Bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan pemuda itu membuat wajahnya menghangat dan perutnya tergelitik.

'_Kenapa bisa sampai kayak gini sih!'_ batin Sakura frustasi.

Tanpa sadar Sakura sudah mengacak rambutnya dengan muka yang merah padam. Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah aneh adiknya. Ah, sepertinya adik kesayangannya ini memang sudah terjangkit virus cinta.

Sejujurnya, Sasori cukup terkejut mengetahui adiknya tengah tertarik pada lawan jenis. Sakura adalah gadis yang cantik dan pintar. Laki-laki yang menginginkan perhatian Sakura cukup banyak. Namun, sejauh yang Sasori tahu, selama ini Sakura tidak pernah menanggapi dengan serius akan hal itu. Bahkan aksi Sasori untuk mengenalkan teman-temannya pada Sakura hanya direspon seadanya oleh gadis itu. Sasori tentu penasaran alasan Sakura kenapa tidak tertarik dengan pemuda-pemuda disekelilingnya. Ternyata diam-diam adiknya ini sudah jatuh hati pada seseorang. Jadi ini alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini gadis itu begitu senang menghabiskan waktu di depan layar laptopnya, atau tampak asyik dengan ponselnya.

Sasori mengulum senyum dan ikut melihat gerimis yang turun sore ini. "Aku jadi penasaran sosok seperti apa yang bisa menaklukkan adikku satu-satunya ini."

Sakura segera menoleh menatap Sasori sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Rona merah masih melekat di wajah putih Sakura.

"Ja-jangan bayangkan dia!"

Melihat respon yang diberikan Sakura membuat Sasori tidak bisa menahan tawa yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Adiknya ini memang sangat manis.

"_NII-CHAN_!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya.. iya…" Sasori bangkit dari duduknya. "_Nii-chan_ mau siap-siap dulu. yakin nggak ikut?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ditatapnya sosok tinggi kakaknya.

"Un. Tapi nanti pulangnya titip belikan es krim, ya? Hehe."

"Dasar." Sasori mencubit hidung kecil Sakura dengan gemas lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menghindari amukan dari Sakura.

"NII-CHAN JELEK!" Sakura mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit memerah.

'_Sial! Cubitan Nii-chan tidak bisa dibilang lemah,'_ batin Sakura.

Selepas kepergian Sasori, Sakura masih terpekur di tempat duduknya. Ia menatap rintik hujan yang mulai mereda. Ia kembali memikirkan sosok yang akhir-akhir ini enggan pergi dari benaknya.

'_Setelah satu tahun mengenal sosok Sasuke, apa mungkin perasaannya pada pemuda itu berubah? Atau mungkin ia hanya terbawa suasana.'_

Gadis itu menatap halaman rumahnya. Gerimis telah sepenuhnya berhenti. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Menyatukannya di atas kepala sembari mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya. "Aroma selepas hujan memang menyegarkan."

Mata Sakura menangkap sepasang burung merpati yang terbang ke angkasa. Seulas senyum terkembang.

'_Ya, yang manapun, ia sama sekali tidak merasa kalau perasaan ini adalah sesuatu yang salah.'_

.

**A Silent Wish**

.

Kringgg~

Alarm berbunyi. Haruno Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Bukan, bukan cahaya matahari. Itu hanyalah cahaya lampu dari kamar Sakura. Bahkan matahari masih belum menampakkan sinarnya, terlihat dari kerik jangkrik yang bersahut-sahutan di luar sana. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah Sakura saat melihat angka yang tertera di jam weker yang dilengkapi dengan tanggal tersebut. Di layar benda bulat berwarna merah jambu itu tertulis 23-07-2014 – 00.01.

Dengan penuh semangat, Sakura menyambar ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di samping jam wekernya. Dengan lincah jarinya membuka menu kontak dan mencari satu nama di sana. setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, ibu jarinya mengetuk pelan layar ponsel miliknya sebelum kemudian merapatkannya ke daun telinganya.

Nada sambung terdengar. Tepat saat panggilan itu diangkat, suara Sakura segera menyerbu.

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU_, SASUKE ~"

Teriaknya ceria dan penuh semangat. Berkebalikan dengan respon yang ia dapat setelahnya.

"Hoaam~ Sakura, kau mengganggu tidurku, kau tahu."

"HEI! Itukah balasanmu untukku yang repot-repot meluangkan waktu mengucapkan ulang tahun untukmu?" omel Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu."

Mendengar itu, Sakura mendengus. "Buh! Dasar nggak menghargai. Setidaknya bilang terima kasih:"

"Hn. Terima kasih. Sudah kan? Aku mau kembali tidur."

"Tunggu, Sasuke," teriak Sakura saat pemuda itu akan menutup teleponnya.

"Apalagi?"

"Kau mau hadiah apa dariku, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa, sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan ulang tahunku."

"Hey. Jangan seperti itu. Seharusnya kamu bersyukur masih diberi umur panjang."

"Hn."

Menyadari lawan bicaranya yang tidak brsemangat. "Jadi, kamu nggak mau hadiah dariku nih? Jarang-jarang loh aku menawarkan diri seperti ini."

"Cukup dengan kau tutup teleponmu dan membiarkanku melanjutkan tidurku, itu sudah cukup."

"Huh! Sasuke nggak asyik ah."

"Hn. Memang apa yang akan kau berikan untukku, _ne_, Sakura?"

Didorong oleh rasa jengkel pada pemuda itu, Sakura menjawab sekenaknya.

"Hatiku."

"…"

Sakura terkesiap menyadari kata apa yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Ngomong apa sih ia barusan. Dan ia merasa semakin tidak nyaman saat tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke.

"Err… Sasuke. Tadi itu cuma bercan-"

"Aku terima."

"Eh!? Ma-maksudnya?"

"Sudah jelas kan. Kau memberikan hatimu, dan aku menerimanya."

"I..itu.."

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasihku, sekarang kau menjadi kekasihku, Sakura."

A-APA!?

Sakura tentu saja kaget. Apa maksudnya itu, huh?

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tadi hanya bercanda."

"Dan aku tadi serius."

"Eh!?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

"Hu-huh?!"

"Mulai sekarang Haruno Sakura adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke."

Diam. Sakura masih mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sosok di seberang telepon sana. Kekasih?

Sakura mendengus dan sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Tidak bisakah kau memilih kata yang lebih romantis untuk menembakku, Tuan Uchiha."

Meski ia menyambutnya dengan ucapan ketus seperti itu, Sakura menyadari ada sesuatu yang menelusup di hatinya. Menyebar sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan di dasar perutnya. Walapun ia tak bisa memungkiri. Ada rasa gelisah yang ikut di dalamnya. Rasa gelisah apakah ini benar-benar yang diinginkan hatinya? Mengabaikan fakta akan jarak yang membentang diantara mereka. Ah benar. Itulah mengapa, itulah alasannya mengapa ia tidak mau berharap lebih pada pemuda itu. Meski kedekatan mereka sudah berjalan hampir satu tahun. Karena Sakura sadar, Mereka hanyalah dua sosok asing yang kenal dari sebuah situs dunia maya satu tahun yang lalu.

Tapi hari ini, saat mendengar ungkapan kejujuran yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura menyadari satu hal. Perasaan ragu itu kini lenyap. Sasuke bukan sekedar sosok maya yang ia kenal di situs sosial, tapi seorang manusia juga. Karenanya, cinta Sakura untuk pemuda itu, juga perasaannya untuk Sasuke adalah nyata.

"Jadi?" suara _baritone_ kembali menelusup ke gendang telinga Sakura.

"Menurutmu, apakah aku bisa menolak?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"…"

"…"

"Err.. ka-kalau begitu aku tidur dulu. Kau juga teruskan tidurmu. Sekali lagi, selamat Ulang tahun, Sasuke… -_kun_."

"…"

"…"

"_Arigatou_, Sakura."

—Dan malam itu, Haruno Sakura begitu lelap dalam tidurnya. Terlihat dari senyum yang enggan hilang dari wajah damainya.

.

**A Silent Wish**

.

Di pertengahan musim gugur, di akhir bulan Oktober, tepat pukul 09.00 malam, pesta pernikahan Sasori yang berlangsung sejak pagi tadi akhirnya selesai. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikerjakan, Sakura bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Hanya satu yang ia inginkan sekarang. Mandi. Setelah acara yang panjang dan melelahkan yang ia lewati, Sakura perlu menyegarkan tubuhnya kembali. Badannya mulai terasa lengket dan itu sama sekali tidak nyaman.

Sakura segera melepas pakaiannya serta segala aksesoris yang melekat ditubuhnya. Menyambar handuk mandi, Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menghidupkan _shower_. Tak lama air hangat perlahan mengalir melalui kepala _shower_, mengguyur seluruh tubuh Sakura seakan membersihkan rasa letih yang Sakura rasakan seharian ini.

Sakura menutup matanya dan merasakan sentuhan lembut air hangat di kulitnya.

Ia kembali teringat bagaimana wajah gugup kakaknya saat berdiri di depan altar. Menggandeng tangan calon istrinya dan membawanya ke depan penghulu yang telah menanti. Dengan tangan saling menggenggam, mereka bergantian mengucapkan janji suci untuk saling setia. Sakura tak pernah melihat raut wajah Sasori sebahagia itu sebelumnya. Membuat Sakura turut merasa senang.

Membuka matanya, iris _klorofil_ menatap balik dari cermin di hadapannya. Di dalamnya, terdapat campuran perasaan senang dan sedikit tak nyaman.

Dengan tulus Sakura ikut merasa bahagia melihat orang-orang didekatnya bahagia. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya tumbuh perasaan sedikit iri. Bukan berarti Sakura mulai lelah menunggu 'dia'. Itu juga bukan karena ada orang lain yang menarik perhatiannya, hanya saja, Sakura juga ingin segera merasakan kebahagiaan itu dan membaginya pada orang-orang terkasihnya.

Sakura sadar ia bukan lagi gadis remaja. Diusianya yang menginjak 22 tahun membuat gadis itu semakin serius memikirkan masa depannya nanti. Apalagi banyak sahabat perempuannya yang juga sudah bertunangan. Sebut saja Ino dan Hinata. Setelah lulus pendidikan S1, Ino dilamar oleh seniman muda ternama yaitu Shimura Sai. Enam bulan kemudian Hinata menyusul dengan Naruto yang juga merupakan teman laki-laki yang cukup dekat dengan Sakura.

'_Kapan hari itu akan datang untuknya?'_

Hal itu digumamkan Sakura dalam hatinya. Bukan sekali dua kali pertanyaan itu ia gumamkan. Setiap malam, ia terus berharap. Dalam diamnya, batinnya selalu berdoa hari itu akan segera datang.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya dan dengan cepat membasuh rambut dan tubuhnya. Melepas handuk mandi yang menggantung di balik pintu kamar mandi, Sakura segera memakainya dan berjalan keluar. Ia melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam.

Lantas ia segera menuju lemari pakaiannya dan bergegas memakai piyama merah jambu kesayangannya. Alih-alih langsung tidur, Sakura memilih mendudukkan dirinya terlebih dahulu di pinggir tempat tidur. Tangannya dengan telaten mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk putih. Diliriknya ponsel yang tergeletak dalam diam di atas nakas. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok yang akhir-akhir ini jarang menghubunginya.

Kapan terakhir ia mendengar suara lelaki itu?

Satu minggu yang lalu, satu bulan yang lalu? Ataukah akhir musim lalu?

Sakura tahu bahwa mereka tidak lagi muda. Sasuke pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Karena itu, Sakura enggan menghubungi pemuda itu lebih dulu –takut mengganggu pekerjaan pemuda itu. Meski begitu…

'_Aku merindukanmu,'_ rengek batin Sakura.

Nada dering dari ponselnya membuat Sakura tersentak. Nada ini, nada khusus yang ia pasang untuk panggilan dari Sasuke. Dengan semangat Sakura mengambil ponselnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini? Menikmatinya, Sakura menekan tombol _answer_ dan menempelkan di telinganya.

"Ha-halo."

"Hn. Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf lama tidak menghubungimu."

Suara khas pemuda itu kembali membuat jantung Sakura berdebar. Ya, pemuda yang kini meneleponnya adalah pemuda yang sejak tadi menguasai benak Sakura –kekasihnya.

Sakura mengenalnya lima tahun lalu di akhir musim semi lewat dunia maya. Satu tahun kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan lebih serius. Menjadi sepasang kekasih –meski belum pernah bertemu satu sama lain. Tidak mudah menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Sakura tahu dan sadar, hubungan mereka tidaklah kuat. Sebuah hubungan yang mereka gantungkan pada satu benang kepercayaan. Sangat rentan dan mudah putus. Masing-masing harus bisa saling menjaga kepercayaan dan komunikasi.

Akan tetapi, akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu merasa gelisah. Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan menemukan cinta pertamanya di dunia maya. Dunia yang Sakura anggap hanya sebuah dunia mainan, dunia yang tidak nyata. Lagi-lagi sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benak Sakura.

Apakah… apakah perasaan ini juga hanyalah sesuatu yang maya? Sesuatu yang semu?

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sakura tidak dapat menahan rasa gelisah yang muncul setiap kali ia memikirkan mengenai hal ini. Seakan menyadari kegelisahan Sakura, Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura tanpa sadar menguatkan genggaman pada ponsel ditangannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn?"

Untuk sesaat Sakura berhenti berbicara, keraguan kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Hubungan kita, apakah hanya dalam dunia maya? Apakah hubungan ini akan bisa bertahan? Apakah semua ini… perasaan ini.. hanyalah sesuatu yang semu?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu. Hanya suara hujan yang mengetuk atap rumah Sakura yang terdengar. Sama sekali tak membantu untuk membuat hati gadis yang tengah meragu itu menghangat.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" suara diseberang sana membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Kaki Sakura membawanya ke sisi jendela. Tangannya yang bebas menyibak gorden yang menutupi jendela. Diluar sana, tetes-tetes hujan turun dengan deras.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku percaya. Tapi melihat kenyataan yang ada. Kita terpisah ribuan mil jauhnya. Untuk bertemu denganmu pun rasanya sangat sulit."

"Memang sulit, tapi tidak mustahil."

"…"

"Bukankah kita masih di bawah langit yang sama?"

Sakura terdiam. Hujan perlahan mulai mereda. Kini hanya berupa rintik yang jatuh membasahi bumi.

"Sakura."

Suara Sasuke diseberang membuat fokus Sakura kembali berpusat pada pemuda itu.

"Pernyataanku waktu itu, saat aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku, aku sungguh-sungguh serius. Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya saat umurku 12 tahun. Kehilangan kemampuan untuk mencintai dan kepercayaan di malam saat semua keluargaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Sejak saat itu, Aku terus menyibukkan diriku sendiri. Menenggelamkan diriku pada rutinitasku."

Sakura masih terdiam. Sasuke memang pernah bilang kalau ayah, ibu dan kakaknya telah meninggal. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Pemuda itu tidak pernah menceritakan lebih lanjut detailnya. Sakura pun memakluminya. Sehingga, malam ini, Sakura cukup terkejut saat Sasuke menceritakan hal ini padanya.

"Meski begitu, jauh didasar hatiku, aku terus mencari sesuatu yang hilang itu. Hingga suatu malam, saat aku membuka akun jejaring sosialku, aku menemukan dirimu yang menyapaku. Awalnya aku menanggapimu hanya untuk mengusir kebosananku, tapi entah kenapa, hari-hari setelahnya aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

"…" Sakura terus menyimak ucapan Sasuke dalam diam.

"Dan malam itu… saat kau mau menjadi kekasihku. Semuanya terbuka jelas. Aku menemukannya, itulah yang kupikir."

"…"

"Sakura… kamulah yang membuat hidupku penuh arti. Membuatku kembali merasakan kebahagiaan dan rasa saling memiliki, saling percaya. Membuatku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Padamu, Haruno Sakura. Terima kasih."

Mendadak, bongkahan es yang melingkupi hati Sakura mencair dengan lembut. Berganti dengan suatu perasaan yang misterius dan hangat. Menyentuh keraguan yang mendiami dasar hatinya dan membuatnya lenyap. Sebuah kehangatan yang aneh bisa ia rasakan di dasar hatinya. Sakura belum pernah mendengar kata-kata setulus, dan sehangat itu selama ini. Dan semua itu ditujukan untuknya.

Kali ini, senyuman tulus terukir dari dalam hati Sakura. Dengan segala perasaan yang memenuhi tiap sudut hatinya, Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Aku pun begitu. Aku selalu mencarinya. Untuk sesuatu yang istimewa, suatu perasaan yang sejati. Buatku, itu adalah saat aku merasakan kehangatan dari setiap kata-katamu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya sekali, membiarkan tetesan-tetesan kecil dari ujung matanya terjatuh dan menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Telah banyak kenangan menyenangkan dan kedukaan yang telah mereka lalui. Saling menggantungkan kepercayaan satu dengan yang lain untuk satu waktu yang mereka impikan. Waktu itu pasti akan datang. Pertemuan bersejarah. Itulah yang Sakura yakini.

"Jadi, Sakura… maukah kamu menungguku?"

Sakura tidak tahu berapa lama itu, tetapi satu hal pasti yang akan ia lakukan—

"Tentu. Aku akan menunggumu, Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya mantap.

Sekali lagi, Sakura menatap bulan yang masih bertahta dengan sinar keperakannya. Hujan telah berhenti sepenuhnya. Ia lantas menutup gorden kamarnya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Masih dengan ponsel yang melekat di telinga kirinya, Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya menyamping. Malam ini, Sakura ingin kehangatan Sasuke cukup dekat untuk hatinya merasakannya.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku sampai aku tertidur?"

Karena, sebentar saja, ia ingin melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa mereka berada di suatu tempat yang jauh, sulit terjangkau.

Dulu, Sakura selalu menginginkan sebuah kehangatan yang nyata. Yang ia dambakan dari sepasang tangan yang merengkuh tubuhnya. Bukan hanya kehangatan yang ia rasakan akibat respon otaknya dari perasaan yang menggebu di dasar hati.

"Hn. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur."

Namun, Sakura akhirnya menyadari bahwa itu tidak masalah. Sakura bisa merasakan hati pemuda itu —meski sosoknya jauh disana−, itulah satu-satunya kebenaran yang ada dan nyata.

"_Oyasumi_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn. _Oyasumi_."

Sakura mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sebuah senyuman tercetak di wajahnya. Ia menutup mata dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Karena dalam hatinya, Sasuke sudah ada di sana.

Karena Sakura percaya, hari itu akan tiba.

.

**A Silent Wish**

.

Haruno Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan tangan kiri yang menyentuh siku tangan kanan yang lurus keatas, dilanjutkan dengan memiringkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Matanya menatap gemerlap kota Tokyo dari balik jendela ruangannya.

"Kelihatannya operasinya cukup melelahkan."

Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersender pada pintu ruangannya dengan dua minuman _isotonik_ di tangannya.

"Gaara-_kun_!" seru Sakura ceria.

"Operasinya memang cukup sulit tapi berjalan dengan sukses," ujar Sakura. Gaara mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura kemudian menyerahkan satu botol minuman pada gadis itu.

"_Thank's_," ucap Sakura sembari menerima minuman yang disodorkan pemuda itu dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Bagaimana denganmu hari ini? Aku dengar kau mendapat surat cinta lagi dari pasienmu."

"Jangan dibahas," jawab Gaara singkat yang malah mengundang tawa Sakura.

"Kau sih terlalu tampan untuk seorang dokter," timpal Sakura dengan senyum geli yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan ketampananku, Sakura," ujar Gaara datar yang langsung meledakkan tawa Sakura.

Iris _jade_ milik Gaara menatap perempuan disampingnya. Inilah yang Gaara suka dari Sakura. Tawanya yang renyah dan lepas. Ia melirik wajah putih Sakura yang tampak sedikit bercahaya akibat tertimpa cahaya dari lampu-lampu kota tokyo. Wajah Sakura tidaklah cantik, tapi sedap dipandang dan tidak membosankan. Gaara mengenal Sakura dua tahun yang lalu.

Gaara masih ingat, saat itu jam makan siang. Gaara yang sedang malas keluar memilih untuk tetap di ruangannya dan saat itulah perempuan itu masuk dengan membawa sekotak kue kehadapannya. Mengatakan kalau itu sebagai salam perkenalan karena untuk ke depannya mereka akan sering bertemu sebagai sesama rekan dokter di Rumah Sakit. Hubungan mereka pun semakin dekat, ditambah ruang kerja mereka yang bersebelahan. Tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama. Sifat ramah dan ceria Sakura membuat Gaara nyaman berada di samping perempuan ini.

"….ra-_kun_."

"Gaara-_kun_!" Lamunan Gaara berhenti karena sensasi dingin dari botol minuman yang menyentuh pipi kirinya dan juga karena seruan Sakura di sebelahnya.

"Bengong aja. Mikirin siapa sih?" Sakura menatap Gaara dengan mata hijau bulatnya.

"Mikirin kamu," jawab Gaara jujur dan sedikit bercanda senang meski wajahnya tetap datar.

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. Selama dua tahun mengenal Gaara, Sakura sudah biasa dengan sikap _stoic_ pemuda itu. Meski begitu, ia menyukai Gaara karena pemuda itu teman yang bisa diandalkan. Mereka juga selalu nyambung saat mengobrolkan sesuatu. Membuat Sakura merasa nyaman jika di dekat Gaara. Mungkin faktor itulah yang membuat Sakura senang menjadi teman dekat Gaara, bukan hanya sebatas rekan kerja saja. Kedekatan Gaara dan Sakura bahkan membuat dokter-dokter di Rumah Sakit ini dan juga para perawat menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai target pencomblangan.

Matanya sedikit melirik Gaara yang malam itu memakai kemeja merah dibalik jas kerja berwarna putih dengan celana kain berwarna hitam.

Di mata Sakura, Rei Gaara pemuda yang menarik. Tidak ada yang meragukan itu. Rambut merah batanya dan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Mata _jade_-nya yang terkesan dingin namun lembut. Walaupun ada lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi matanya, tak mengurangi pesona seorang Gaara. Apalagi dengan tato '_Ai'_ di dahi kirinya. Kenapa hatinya tidak bisa tertawan oleh pemuda di sampinnya ini? Oh, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura mendapat jawabannya. Semua karena hatinya sudah lebih dulu tertawan oleh sosok lain. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Rasa rindu akan sosok itu kembali menyergap Sakura. Membuat dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri.

"Sekarang malah kau yang bengong." Gaara menyempatkan menyentil dahi lebar kebanggaan Sakura.

Sakura kaget sendiri dan memasang tampang galak dengan muka sedikit memerah. Melihat wajah Gaara yang tersenyum mengejek membuat Sakura gemas dan mencubit pipi kiri Gaara.

"Huh! Gaara-_kun_ nyebelin," ujar Sakura gemas sebelum kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Gaara. Tangannya dengan lihai merapikan beberapa berkas yang sedikit berserakan di meja kerjanya tanpa menyadari sosok Gaara yang masih terdiam karena cubitan jari-jari lembut Sakura. _Jade_ kembar milik Gaara mengamati punggung Sakura yang terbungkus jas putih seperti miliknya.

"Sakura…."

"Ya?" Gaara menatap Sakura yang kini balik menatapnya.

Gaara melangkah ke depan, menipiskan jarak diantara keduanya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Tangannya mengepal erat, jantungnya berdegup cepat, tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaan yang tengah berontak di dalam hatinya. Dengan suara lembut namun penuh kesungguhan, Gaara melafalkan nama seseorang di hadapannya yang tak kenal lelah memenuhi pikiran Gaara satu tahun belakangan.

"Sakura…"

"Ada apa, Gaara-_kun_?"

"… _suki dayo_…."

Sakura yang semenjak tadi mendengarkan, menatap Gaara yang kini menatapnya. Sepasang mata _emerald_ Sakura tak mendapati raut bercanda dari wajah pemuda itu. Sakura sebenarnya sudah menduga jika rekan kerja sekaligus teman dekatnya ini punya rasa yang berbeda untuknya. Tapi Sakura tak menyangka pemuda itu akan mengatakannya malam ini.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sakura menyukai Gaara. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukai pemuda ini. Gaara adalah pemuda yang baik dan perhatian. Tapi, Sakura tidak bisa memberikan lebih dari sekedar rasa suka sebagai seorang sahabat. Meski begitu, Ia juga tidak ingin menyakiti hati Gaara.

Perlahan, tangan Sakura terangkat memeluk tubuh pemuda yang masih terbalut jas putih kebanggaannya.

"Gaara-_kun_… _arigatou_…." Suara lembut Sakura mengusik pendengaran Gaara.

"_Demo, gomenasai. Suki na hito ga iru no de._*"

Pelukan Sakura semakin erat, membuat Gaara tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Masih dalam posisi memeluk Gaara, Sakura menceritakan pada Gaara yang sudah Sakura anggap sebagai sahabat baiknya. Mengenai seseorang yang telah berhasil mengambil hati Sakura, tentang segala rasa untuk orang yang beruntung itu. Sakura terus bercerita dengan suara lembutnya, dimulai dari kisah awal perkenalan mereka yang menurut Sakura unik hingga Sakura yang menyadari bahwa hatinya telah tercuri. Juga tahun-tahun penantian yang telah gadis itu lewati untuk bertemu sosok itu di suatu hari nanti.

Sakura melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap lurus kearah _jade_ milik Gaara, dan nama seseorang yang sejak tadi menjadi pertanyaan di benak Gaara meluncur sudah dari bibir Sakura.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara tidak heran. Dari awal dirinya sudah menduga jika sahabatnya itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Kecewa tentu saja ada. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki yang bahkan tidak pernah Sakura temui secara langsung dengan mudah mengambil hati Sakura. Sedangkan dirinya… Gaara tersenyum miris. Namun tak lama senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyum tulus kala melihat sepasang _emerald _yang berbinar cerah.

Gaara kembali menarik tubuh Sakura dalam dekapannya. Menghirup aromakhas yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura dan menyimpan rapat-rapat dalam hatinya.

"Kita masih berteman 'kan, Gaara-_kun_." Suara lembut itu terdengar sangat dekat. Gaara memejamkan matanya, lengannya semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

"Tentu saja, Sakura," bisiknya.

Meski harapannya tidak terkabul, paling tidak, Gaara bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Apalagi melihat kegigihan Sakura untuk menunggu cintanya. Gaara tahu sudah banyak hal yang dikorbankan perempuan yang kini berada dalam pelukannya.

Bagi Gaara, dapat terus melihat senyum cerah Sakura, ia sudah cukup bahagia.

"Aku berdoa semoga cintamu segera datang menemuimu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk dalam dekapan Gaara. Untuk kali ini saja, Sakura membiarkan pemuda itu memeluk dirinya.

"_Arigatou_, Gaara-_kun_."

.

**A Silent Wish**

.

Sakura melepas jas putih miliknya dan menggantinya dengan mantel wol berwarna merah yang mencapai lututnya. Tak lupa ia melilitkan syal putih di sekitar lehernya. Ini musim dingin, dan Sakura tidak mau mengambil resiko jatuh sakit. Sekali lagi Sakura memastikan ruangannya sudah rapi sebelum mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu. Koridor sudah lengang, beberapa rekannya yang bertugas malam hari itu sudah pulang lebih dulu. Sebenarnya, jam kerjanya juga sudah selesai sejak satu jam lalu, tapi karena ada beberapa hal yang harus ia selesaikan malam ini, terpaksa Sakura lembur. Gaara memang sempat menawarinya untuk mengantar pulang. Namun, Sakura menolak karena tidak mau membuat Gaara menunggu. Yah, meski Sakura yakin pemuda itu tidak keberatan. Terlihat dari raut khawatir pemuda itu saat pamit lebih dulu padanya.

Sakura berhenti untuk menatap pintu berwarna putih di samping ruangannya. Ruangan Gaara. Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur, setelah peristiwa pernyataan cinta Gaara padanya, sikap pemuda itu tidak berubah. Dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya. Seperti dugaannya, diluar sudah benar-benar gelap. Jarum pada jam dinding yang menggantung di lobi rumah sakit menunjukkan pukul 10.23. Sekali lagi Sakura mengencangkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya, memastikan cukup hangat untuk menghalau udara dingin lalu berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Dingin…"

Sakura sedikit merundukkan kepalanya ketika menyadari udara dingin menembus jaketnya. Sakura berhenti sejenak. Sembari meniupkan uap panas dari mulutnya ke kedua tangannya yang saling mengatup, kepala Sakura menengadah ke langit malam yang gelap. Sepasang _emerald_ itu sedikit membulat.

"Ah… salju."

Dari langit malam kota Tokyo, serpihan-serpihan salju berwarna putih perlahan melayang turun. Sakura tersenyum sekilas kemudian melanjutkan jalannya. Salju perlahan-lahan turun semakin banyak, mewarnai permukaan bumi menjadi putih. Sakura menggosok kedua tangannya yang terasa membeku. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena meninggalkan sarung tangan miliknya di laci meja kamarnya. Berpikir bahwa akan terasa hangat saat ada Sasuke disampingnya dan mengenggam tangannya.

Sementara pikiran Sakura berkelana ke sosok pemuda tambatan hatinya, Sakura terus mengayunkan langkahnya menuju mobilnya di tempat parkir. Saat itulah, ketika Sakura berbelok di tikungan jalan menuju tempat parkir, tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan sosok seseorang yang muncul dari arah berlawanan.

"Ah…" Sakura bisa merasakan sedikit nyeri di pantatnya yang beradu dengan tanah bersalju di bawahnya.

"Ma—" Kata itu tak pernah selesai Sakura katakan karena sesuatu tertangkap oleh retinanya.

Di bawah lampu tiang yang menyoroti sosoknya, Seorang pemuda dalam balutan celana jeans gelap, jaket berwarna biru tua dengan syal abu-abu melingkari lehernya berdiri di hadapannya. Rambut hitam dengan potongan belakang yang unik itu tampak kontras dengan salju yang melayang di sekitarnya. Sedangkan poni sampingnya yang mencapai dagu jatuh lemas saat tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dengan tangan kanan yang terulur kearah Sakura. Sebuah senyum samar menghiasi wajah rupawan milik pemuda itu. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan pemuda di hadapannya kini. Tentu saja, dia adalah pemuda yang potretnya selalu menghiasi galeri ponsel Sakura. Yang selalu Sakura tatap setiap malamnya. Pemuda itu….

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sakura berbisik dalam suara yang hampir tidak berbunyi. Berpikir kalau ini hanyalah mimpi, Sakura mencubit lengannya.

'_Sakit,'_ rintihnya pelan.

Meyakinkan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi atau halusinasi dari semua rasa rindu Sakura pada pemuda itu, Sakura lantas kembali menengadah menatap sosok tersebut.

Mata berwarna hitam sekelam langit malam yang menatap lurus _emerald_ Sakura membuat gadis itu semakin yakin kalau sosok di depannya nyata.

Ah, berapa kali Sakura memimpikan hal ini terjadi? Berapa banyak ia berdoa agar hal ini terjadi?

Dari bibir pemuda itu, muncul sebuah senyuman yang tipis namun lembut.

"Sakura." Uap putih tercipta di depan mulut pemuda itu saat melafalkan namanya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar suara pemuda itu secara langsung. Suara itu, suaranya sedikit berbeda dengan yang sering ia dengar lewat telepon. Lebih dalam, menggetarkan udara, menggetarkan pendengaran Sakura. Suara yang bagi Sakura terdengar sangat indah.

Mengangkat kedua tangannya, Sakura dengan lembut menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu. Sakura merasakan kehangatan yang menyebar dari kulit tangannya saat bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasuke yang kini menggengamnya. Tangan Sasuke besar dan hangat. Saat itu, Sakura menyadari aliran dari bertahun-tahun waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menunggu Sasuke telah berakhir.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Air mata yang bersinar akibat tertimpa cahaya lampu mengalir menuruni pipi Sakura dan jatuh melelehkan tumpukan salju di bawah kakinya. Mata hitam itu menatap lurus ke mata Sakura yang telah basah. Masih dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, dengan suaranya yang menenangkan, pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, _yoroshiku_."

Menghentikan tangisan yang keluar dari tenggorokannya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah lengkung senyum manisnya, Sakura membalas.

"Haruno Sakura _desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Detik selanjutnya, Sakura sudah melompat ke dada Sasuke. Yang dituju tentu tersentak kaget oleh aksi mendadak Sakura. Kedua tangan Sakura melilit punggung Sasuke. Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan sepenuh kekuatannya. Sebentar kemudian, Sakura merasakan tangan besar nan hangat Sasuke mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Kedua pipinya masih ditekankan pada dada Sasuke, saat ia berbisik pelan di sela isak tangis bahagianya.

"Kau terlambat, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn. Aku datang, Sakura. Maaf membuatmu menunggu selama ini." Suaranya begitu menenangkan.

Sakura menganguk. "Aku sudah berjanji akan menunggumu, selama apapun itu. Karena aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya lembut.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap wajah rupawan Sasuke. Mata hitam milik Sasuke menatap mata Sakura berkilat oleh air mata. Wajah mereka saling mendekat dan bibir saling menyentuh. Dengan lembut. Lalu lagi. Lebih lama. Menyalurkan rasa yang tersimpan selama delapan tahun lamanya. Tak peduli dengan salju yang sudah membuat gundukan kecil di puncak kepala mereka, pun dengan dingin yang semakin memeluk raga mereka. Karena bagi mereka sekarang yang terpenting adalah mereka di sini. Merasakan kehangatan nyata dari sepasang lengan yang memeluk erat.

.

"_Aishiteru_, Sakura."

"_Aishiteru mo_, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

_Love is most weak when there is more doubt than there is trust._

_But,_

_Love is most strong when you learn to trust even with all the doubts._

_._

**FIN**

_*Demo, gomenasai. Suki na hito ga iru no de_ = tapi, maaf, ada orang lain yang aku suka.

.

.

Yosha!

Satu fic berhasil aku tetaskan untuk event Banjir TomatCeri tahun ini.

Semoga menghibur _reader-tachi_ dan semoga tidak lelah membacanya.

Ini _oneshot_ terpanjang yang pernah aku buat selama ini. hehe.. ^^a

Maaf jika _feel_-nya kurang terasa. Saya nggak punya pengalaman soal LDR sih… hihi #Ditabok.

Akhir kata, semoga kalian menikmati sajian sederhana dariku untuk _event_ BTC tahun ini. ^^

.

.

Salam hangat,

Yukio Valerie

"_**Fresh and reddish like Cherry Tomato!" **_**^_~**


End file.
